


Sweet Tooth

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sex and candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: Small excerpt on a V x Dum Dum smut-implied piece.
Relationships: Dum Dum/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr about someone mentioning about Dum Dum drawing out the word “Candy”, and I had to get something down and out of my head so here’s this.

He’d watched her indulge in the confectionery substance throughout the night, even watched the way a single digit would slip between two wet lips as she’d release the quietest sounds of delectation. 

He would’ve been mendacious, denying that it did anything for him, or the piece of meat and chrome between his thighs. His concupiscence only coming to a forefront as he stood before her, grasping himself in an enclosed fist. 

Her lips pursed as she stared up into his septenary gaze, shrouding her in a spotlight of vermilion. His voice was laced with poison, spinning her the most mellifluous of lies that she’d soon eagerly indulge.

“Come on.. you got a sweet tooth? Promise, got a taste just like _candy._ ”


End file.
